Scarlet Hair, Crimson Eyes
by RivyCheria
Summary: After being transferred to Rokkenjima High School by her aunt, on her first day, Ange has an encounter with some students and when she is hopeless, a girl appears to save her. The most interesting thing about this girl is the color of her eyes: crimson.


Hiya! Here's Sakurai publishing her first fic. English is not my native language so forgive me if I've misspelled something or something sounds strange (xD). I've put a lot of effort on writing this and the prologue, well...hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko, if I did I would make AngeMammon official

-SH- -CE-

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_I was at an amusement park with my parents and Onii-chan. We were all having fun riding on the roller coaster, walking through the haunted house and eating cotton candy. __I stopped near a souvenir store and asked Mom and Dad if they could buy me something so I would always remember this day. They nodded with a huge smile on their faces and we all went inside. _

_It was really big, a toys' paradise but I wanted something different. A few moments after seeing the merchandising Onii-chan came and gave me two pair of ornaments for the hair, they were four little purple spheres, really beautiful. I asked him to put them on my hair, he did as I wanted and soon I had two pigtails fastened by the purple spheres, I hugged him as I thanked heartily. I wanted to give him something as well, so I thought for a while and an idea popped in my head. I searched my present everywhere until I found it: a purple and blue wristband. I went by Onii-chan's side and gave him the wristband, he patted my head and thanked me. _

_Then, someone called me and him and when we turned we saw our parents with a silver necklace each one, the one that was for me was made for putting a picture in the little book that was at the end of the chain and the one for Onii-chan had an inverted silver cross instead of the little book I had. They asked us to put it but we couldn't do it because our hands were too small and we didn't have much strength. Our parents laughed at us seeing that we couldn't put it on so they asked us to turn around and they did it. They told me that I was really pretty and I blushed a little._

_ We went outside the shop and headed to the exit where a man asked us to put a seal on our hands so if we wanted to come again in a month we wouldn't have to pay. I was really excited and didn't want to come home but it was getting late so we searched our car and seated inside. Dad was driving through a quiet road, there weren't many cars; Mom was playing chess on her mobile phone and Onii-chan was trying to sleep because he always got sick on the car and for me, I was looking at my necklace, it was shining to the moonlight._

_ I noticed that Dad started to speed up suddenly and Mom noticed too, she wanted to know the cause of this sudden reaction and he answered in a whisper almost inaudible that somehow I managed to listen that someone was following us since we left. I was feeling more nervous each second passing and the fact that the car behind us was speeding up to be by our side wasn't helping to calm me at all. Only then came the problems. The other car started to crash into us and Onii-chan, who was sleeping until now, hit his head against the car's door really hard and passed out._

_ I tried to stay calm, Mom and Dad were really serious and I didn't want to be a burden right now. The other car did the same once more but this time Dad couldn't control the direction and while trying to stop we collided into a van. The crash was really hard, my head bumped into something strange and I could feel a hot liquid flawing from my forehead… I couldn't move, it was like my body was totally paralyzed and the only thing I could do was staying in the same position immobile. I heard a door opening and some footsteps approaching to where we were but the sound stopped in front of us or it seemed so, then, two gunshots: one first, when Mom tried to say Dad's name there was another shot._

_ I thought it couldn't be happening this to me, I wanted to cry but… I just couldn't do anything not even move a finger. A tall women walked towards where I was and kissed my cheek while muttering something about her little daughter. The only thing I saw were a pair of sad blue eyes and long red hair. Only then I realized what happened: that woman killed my parents, my lovely parents but left me and Onii-chan alive yet orphans. My vision began to faint and my forehead hurt a lot but it was incomparable to the pain I felt in the heart._

_Voices… voices came within my head:_

_"…ke u…" _

_All the things around me were getting blurry but I burned with fire in my mind those blue eyes and promised myself that one day I would find that woman and I'd make her pay, no matter what._

_"Wake up…" _

_I could hear the voice again. This time, it was a lot clearer and soon I couldn't see anything, the cause: the total darkness around me._

_"Ange… WAKE UP!"_

_I followed a bright light leaving behind this dream, more of a memory that happened years ago than a dream._

* * *

Author's Note: And how was it? If you can leave a review I would be reeeeeeaaally happy and I mean it. So, this was a little short but it's only the prologue, I promise that the chapters are going to be a lot longer. Oh, I have the first almost done. Thanks to all the readers =3

I corrected a bit the story and I hope I'll be done with the first chap by this week xD

_~Sakurai_


End file.
